Nuevas Situaciones
by Alice-ly
Summary: Luego de iOMG. Sam y Freddie necesitan arreglar lo que sienten el uno por el otro pero las cosas se complican cuando nuevas situaciones aparecen. Un seddie con mucha trama.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración:** iCarly no me pertenece, si fuera asi no me la pasaría escribiendo fics :P

* * *

><p>Lunes.<p>

Maldito lunes. Era lo único que Sam podía pensar mientras se encaminaba a la escuela en la camioneta de su mama. Desde el día del encierro no había contestado las innumerables llamadas de Carly a su celular, pero sobretodo, no había dejado de observar el teléfono en busca de alguna de Freddie.

Y es que le dolió.

Le dolió el hecho de no tener una mínima pizca de preocupación por ella, de no tener el mínimo interés en su persona por lo que había sucedido. Le daba rabia y a la vez la reconfortaba, porque sabia que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a el, a su mirada y mucho menos a su palabras. Después de todo ¿Qué le podía decir?

"_Lo siento, yo siempre amare a Carly"_

¡Argg! Estupido Benson, de todas las personas en el mundo porque el, pero mas estupida era ella por no haber hecho caso a las palabras de Melanie, luego de la cita que ellos tuvieron.

"_Ten cuidado con Freddie"_ Le había dicho _"No vaya a ser que termines enamorada de el"_

Pero ella no hizo caso, es mas vomito tres veces de solo pensarlo, pero ahora era distinto, porque como siempre, Melanie tenia razón.

Cuando llego a casa, luego de salir huyendo de la escuela, su mama la vio subir extrañada por las escaleras, esperaba que no la siguiera, que su programa mal pagado por cable le importara mas que su persona, pero no, cinco minutos después Pam estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación. Bueno, en realidad solo dio un golpe y la abrió para encontrarla con la cara hundida en la almohada derramando lágrimas.

-¿Sam?-Pero ella no contesto-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no hay Jamón?-Pregunto preocupada, pero ella no respondió.

Sintió hundirse su cama cuando Pam se sentó y acerco la mano a su espalda.

-¿Porque siempre Melanie tiene razón?-Pregunto rendida entre tantas lagrimas-¡La odio!-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes-

-¡Argg!-Gruño como respuesta-¡Todo es una mentira, una maldita mentira!-Golpeo con los puños la almohada.

-Sam ya basta, no es le cartero de pantalones cortos que Espumita odia-La detuvo su madre-¡Si dañas esa almohada no te comprare otra!-

-Ya mama…-Se quejo tratando de no darle la cara-Solo… Vete y déjame en paz-

-Esta bien-Pam se puso de pie para irse pero se sintió preocupada al ver a Sam hundirse la almohada. Soltando un suspiro se cruzo de brazos y se acerco de nuevo.

-¿Esta enamorada?-Un gruñido, no necesitaba nada mas para saber que si-Muy bien hay dos opciones, o es el nerd, o el chico raro-

-¡Yo nunca estaría enamorada de Gibby!-Se levanto Sam con una cara de asco.

-Entonces es el nerd…-Sam quiso volverse a tumbar sobre la cama pero su mama la detuvo-Ya niña...-Ambas tomaron asiento en la cama-¿Cuál es el problema? Bueno, aparte, de que es nerd, ñoño y todas esas cosas que los Puckett odian-

-Excepto Melanie-

-Si… ¿Están segura de que son hermanas?-

-¡Tú nos pariste!-

-Cierto, cierto-Pam acerco a Sam con un abrazo-Mira Sam, se que no te lo digo mucho, pero te amo y si vuelvo a verte llorar por un chico lo dejare invalido-

-Pero yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Pero la madre soy yo asi que te aguantas-Sam la miro extrañada pero ella continuo-Sam, ¿Sabes porque te puse Sam?-

-Porque pensabas que era niño y ese nombre te gustaba-Respondió Sam enseguida-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-No lo se, solo me preguntaba-Pam soltó una carcajada-Tu padre quería que las llamara "Linda"-

-Ñoño-

-Si, pero de todas formas el no sabia que eran dos-Hizo una pausa y la miro-Tu me recuerdas mucho a el, en todo-

-¿Alguna vez se fijo en una ñoña?-

-No, se fijo en mi que fue peor-Sam pareció pensarlo y asintió-Sam tu eres hermosa. Es decir mírate-La tomo del mentón-¡Por Dios niña de donde sacaste todo eso!-Sam no puedo evitar reprimir una sonrisa-Eres inteligente, fuerte y graciosa. Si el "nerd boy" quiere una niñita rosa con minifalda y buenas notas ¡Que se pudra!-

-Eso lo dice porque eres mama… y es tu deber… y todo eso-Sam desvió la mirada.

-Mírame-Dijo Pam tomando su cara-Jamás dudes de lo que yo te diga, a menos que este borracha-Sam levanto las cejas-Dolerá, no te lo voy a negar pero ya encontraras la manera de solucionar todo esto-Su madre tomo una polera que estaba cerca y le limpio la cara-Eres Sam Puckett, que nunca se te olvide eso-Aparto los cabellos que tenia pegados a su cara y los coloco detrás de su oreja.

-¿Mama?-Pregunto cuando vio a Pam sacarle los zapatos y arroparla.

-¿Qué niña?-Sam se sonrojo.

-Ya sabes… Gracias, te amo y… esas cosas-Pam le sonrió y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla-¡No hagas eso! Ahora se donde Melanie lo aprendió-

-Melanie llegara mañana-Le dijo aunque Sam ya lo sabia-Tendrás que esperar mas tiempo para ver a la otra-Le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta.

-¿La otra?-Sam se pregunto recostándose de lado-¡¿La otra?-De un brinco se puso de pie y salió de la habitación detrás de su mama.

Y es que Pam Puckett les tenía una sorpresita.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su madre se encontraba frente a la escuela, le dio un ligero "Cuídate" y tomo la maleta para ingresar al lugar. Camino por los casillos esta vez esperando encontrar a Carly, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. La encontró si, y con Freddie.

-¡Sam!-Carly se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos-¿Estas bien?-De todas las personas en el mundo Carly no podía ser la mas obvia. Por suerte tenia algo reservado que la sacaría de esa situación.

-Veras…-Se acerco al oído de la castaña y le susurro tres palabras. La cara de Carly adquirió un color pálido y poco a poco la fue soltando.

-A… A… ¡Ah!-Sam se tapo los oídos por los gritos de su amiga-¡Tenemos que hablar!-Como la rubia había pensado, Carly la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a la dirección contraria, olvidándose por completo de Freddie que las miraba confundido.

Mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por Carly, Sam volteo a ver hacia atrás. Su mirada choco con la de Freddie. Rápidamente se volteo incomoda y siguió caminado con Carly tratando de olvidar el brillo extraño de esos ojos castaños, y es que nunca lo había visto antes.

* * *

><p>Freddie intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en la clase de Biología. Carly y Sam estaban sentadas frente a el dándole la espalda y cada tres segundos Carly se volteaba con cara preocupada.<p>

_-¿Pero que rayos estará pasando?-_

Llevaba medio día preguntándose lo mismo. Cuando llego a la escuela encontró a Carly en los casilleros y antes de que pudiera hablar ella le dijo que lo había visto todo, por un lado se sintió incomodo y por el otro aliviado, a menos no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de ocultarle algo. Pero desde que había llegado Sam y le había susurrado quien sabe que al oído, ellas no se habían separado, Carly parecía nerviosa pero a la vez ¿Alegre? Y Sam intentaba ignorarlo, fingiendo que escuchaba la clase.

Una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios.

Sam Puckett, ¿Tomando apuntes? Imposible. Conocía muy bien a esa rubia y sabia de más que ella odiaba la escuela y los profesores, aunque este fuera algo divertido.

Coloco los hombros sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en el puño izquierdo. Desde atrás se veían sus rizos perfectos, algo desaliñados por cierto, pero eso les daba un toque de encanto. Su cabello no eran tan largo, pero si lo suficiente como para llevarlo suelto. Por un momento sintió el deseo de tocarlo pero sacudió la cabeza confundido.

¿En que estaba pensando? Si Sam se daba cuenta que la estaba mirando lo mataría ¿O no? Todo esto era tan extraño.

-¿Freddie?-La voz de Carly lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta todos lo estaban observando-El profesor dijo que pases al frente-Le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró al profesor sentado en una silla esperando a que saliera.

-Ven ha hacernos un resumen de la clase-

-Claro…-Se levanto sin saber que rayos decir. Tomo aire y quiso hablar pero no tenia idea de que se trataba la clase, si por lo menos hubiera puesto atención al tema, podría haber improvisado algo.

Sin saber porque sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba Sam que lo observo con una ceja enarcada, ¿Era su impresión o estaba sonrojada? Luego de unos segundos ella movió la boca, y lo que pareció decir fue "Contaminación". Entonces lo entendió, ¡Ella lo estaba ayudando! Rápidamente comenzó a hablar de los contra que tenia este tema, como afectaba al mundo y entre otras cosas, también la manera de combatirlo y salvar al planeta. No fue mucho pero el profesor quedo satisfecho y le regalo tres puntos por lo que había hecho.

Volvió a sentarse en su mesa, pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta. Escucho el teléfono de Sam sonar y a ella decir algunas palabras, entonces Carly se alarmo de nuevo y le dijo un rápido "Yo voy" antes de salir corriendo.

Ya todos se habían ido del salón, incluso el profesor que suponía se dirigía a la cafetería de los maestros.

Cuando Sam pasó a su lado, su mano sin movió sin darse cuenta y la tomo del brazo volteándola. Ella lo miro asustada y el que se quedo de piedra por lo había hecho.

-Yo… Quería agradecerte-Sam desvió la mirada incomoda pero asintió. Todavía tenia la mano en su brazo pero por alguna razón no quería soltarla-¿Cómo sabias el tema?-

-Puse atención-Respondió inconsciente y luego se arrepintió. Freddie la acerco más a ella.

-Pero tú la odias-Sam rodo los ojos molesta.

-¡Porque siempre tienes que creer todo lo que odio!-Dijo mirándolo molesta-He dicho que odio a mi madre y eso no es cierto-

-¿Cómo yo?-Sam pareció reaccionar en ese momento y lo empujo.

-¿A que juegas?-Le pregunto molesta, pero dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Genial, ella pensaba que el se estaba burlando de ella.

* * *

><p>Salió del salón refunfuñando. Quedaba una sola clase para terminar la escuela pero decidió saltársela para no ver a nadie.<p>

De un golpe abrió la puerta del salón de deportes y se sentó en gradas tirando su mochila a un lado, ya le enviaría un mensaje a Carly diciéndole donde estaba pero por ahora necesitaba estar sola.

De nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para pararlas. Cuando Freddie la tomo del brazo ella se asusto por lo que el podría decirle, pero a la vez le nació una esperanza de que fuera algo que le correspondiera. Sin embargo el se había burlado de ella. Claro, como no imaginarlo, después de tantos años de torturas el había encontrado la manera perfecta de vengarse.

"_¡Estupido Freddie!"_

Con el brazo se limpio las lágrimas intentando que pararan.

"_No sabes cuanto te odio"_

¿Feliz? ¿Carly quería que fuera feliz? Como serlo cuando el chico del que estas enamorada ama a tu mejor amiga y no a ti.

"_Apuesto que seria mas fácil si fuera como Melanie"_

Sam llevo las manos a su cabeza. ¿Tanto asi amaba a Freddie, como para desear cambiar por el?

"_Eres Sam Puckett, no lo olvides"_

No. Su madre tenia razón-por primera vez creo-Ella era Sam Puckett, y si ella se había enamorado de el tal como el era ¿Por que el no podía hacer lo mismo con ella?

¡Al diablo con todo!

Es verdad, ella amaba a Freddie, de una manera que nunca creyó imaginar pero no por eso dejaba de ser quien era, si el no la quería, pues bien, era su problema. Todo volvería a ser como antes, no más consideraciones, ni respeto. Ser buena no se le daba, ni si quiera con su hermana que era una de las personas que mas quería. Si, lo admitía, para ella Melanie era muy importante, incluso más que Carly.

"_Freddie, Freddie, Freddie"_

Si quería volver a la normalidad, debía parar de pensar en el.

Saco un cuaderno de su mochila, y arranco una hoja para poder escribir.

"_Freddie"_ Decía el titulo que puso al inicio.

"_Es un idiota, un nerd, crédulo y tan ñoño que nadie lo soporta."_ Bueno lo ultimo era mentira _"Primero esta su madre loca, que lo cuida como si fuera una niña, apuesto que aun le escoge la ropa y lo peina todos los días"_ Pero si que lo hacia ver lindo eso peinado _"Cuando tenia doce años se pasaba corriendo detrás de Carly, esperando que un día lo acepte y corresponda su amor"_ Sam rodo los ojos _"Se metió en mi amistad con ella, cuando solo éramos las dos mejores amigas" _O si, lo había detestado por eso desde el principio. El le había robado a Carly _"¡Era un idiota! Por mas que lo golpeaba el no parecía querer separarse de nosotras, o de Carly mejor dicho" _Arrugo un poco la hoja _"Nos abandono a mi y a Carly por una chica, ¿No que su amor le duraba tanto?"_ Cuando Valery le pido que dejara iCarly el no se negó y eso la molesto _"Cuando empecé a considerarlo mi amigo, el se negó a ayudarme"_ Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, ella lo había buscado ¡A el! Y el la había ignorado, la había traicionado, ese fue el primer golpe que recibió su corazón por su culpa _"Y después cuando quise vengarme me hizo sentir culpable" _Como olvidarlo, su primer beso con el había sido por eso _"¡No tiene sentido su existencia en la vida! Todo seria mas fácil si no estuviera" _Pero no existiría iCarly, ni tampoco se divertiría tanto molestándolo _"Sus charlas de tecnología son aburridas"_ Aunque no podía negar que le parecía interesante un poco lo que hacia _"Y su pasión por las Guerras de las Galaxias es una tontería…" _Dio un suspiro rendida.

Doblo esa hoja de papel y arranco otra.

"_Freddie es una buena persona. Amable, educado, paciente y… lindo" _Se sonrojo al escribir lo ultimo _"Daria todo por las personas que quiere y por eso es nuestro mejor amigo" _Solo un amigo, nada mas _"Pero yo soy Sam Puckett. La chica que ha hecho miserable su vida" _Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse _"Lo he golpeado, maltratado y una vez se me paso por la cabeza asesinarlo" _Sonrió de lado _"O por lo menos darle un buen susto para apartarlo" _Si, eso estaba mejor _"Solo desearía retroceder el tiempo…" _Dio otro suspiro y dejo la hoja a un lado.

Sam sintió su teléfono vibrar y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado, era de Carly. Le pregunta que donde estaba y si aun seguían en pie los planes de esta tarde.

De: Sam.

Para: Carly.

"_Estaré hoy con Melanie, pero puedes venir si quieres"_

En seguida le llego al respuesta.

De: Carly.

Para: Sam.

"_No, prefiero contarle a Spencer ¡Esto será increíble!"_

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír antes de guardar su celular de nuevo. Olvidándose completamente del papel, se levanto de las gradas, tomo su mochila y salió de la sala de deportes.

* * *

><p>Freddie camino hasta la mesa de Carly y la toco en el hombro para llamar su atención.<p>

-Ah, hola Freddie-Dijo la castaña guardando las cosas en su mochila-¿Pasamos por Licuados Locos antes de ir a casa?-

-Claro-Le respondió cruzándose de brazos-¿Y Sam?-

-Se fue. Melanie llego a la ciudad ayer en la mañana y tenia cosas que hacer con ella-

-¿En serio Melanie existe?-Carly rodo los ojos.

-Si Freddie, y acostúmbrate por que las vas a ver juntas mas seguido-Carly dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

-Aclaración: Jamás las he visto juntas. Siempre que "Melanie" esta, Sam se desaparece-Carly se volteo a verlo seria.

-¿Te peleaste con ella?-Freddie se tenso en seguida.

-¿Yo? Pfff… No-Negó inútilmente.

-Oigan chicos, en serio-Carly se acerco a el-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no quiero perderlos a ninguno-

-Nadie dijo que eso sucedería-Dijo Freddie empezando a caminar.

-Bueno ¿Quieres un consejo? Arregla las cosas pronto con Sam porque después no van a tener tiempo-Dijo Carly siguiéndolo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto confundido.

-Eh… Nada-Respondió nerviosa-Solo digo que… si dejas pasar el tiempo, puede que las cosas se pongan mas tensas entre ustedes y luego sea muy difícil remediarlo, si, eso-Freddie la observo no tan convencido.

-Esta bien, supongo…-Susurro antes de salir con Carly de al escuela.

* * *

><p>Gibby caminaba contento por la escuela con una barrita de chocolate en la mano.<p>

-Tiene que estar por aquí-Dijo mientras entraba al salón de deportes y buscaba por todo el suelo con la mirada-¡Es el llavero favorito de Guppy, no puedo perderlo! Además que sin el no podre entrar a casa-

Al principio del día había tenido clase de deportes junto con otros chicos. En uno de los bolsillo de su ropa había guardado el llavero que tanto le gustaba a su hermano y con el que solo lograba hacerlo parar de repetir "Feliz cumpleaños" Sin el. Se volvería loco.

-¡Aja! Aquí estas-Dijo cuando vio algo brillante cerca de las gradas. Se acerco hasta donde estaba y lo tomo con una mirada triunfante. Iba retirarse, pero algo llamo su atención. Cerca del llavero se encontraba una hoja de papel, doblada por lo mitad, asi que dejándose llevar por la curiosidad la recogió.

-Aquí dice…-Empezó a leer el gordito pero sus ojos se abrieron y volvió a doblarla de nuevo-¡Ay no! Si Sam se entera que leí esto de seguro me romperá el cuello-Dijo caminando de un lado a otro-Y ahora que hago, y ahora que hago…-Repetía nervioso-¡Ya se!-Dijo levantando el dedo.

Lo que iba a hacer le podría costar más que su cuello pero no tenía otra opción.

* * *

><p>-Azul-<p>

-Rojo-

-Azul-

-¡Rojo!-Dijo Sam alzando la voz.

-Esta bien será rojo-Melanie acepto sonriendo-¿Quieres otro helado?-Pregunto al ver a su hermana comiéndose el ultimo pedazo.

-Claro-En seguida la mujer del carrito le dio otro a Sam.

-Son diez dólares-Dijo la mujer. Melanie busco en su bolso.

-Que estafa-Susurro Sam entrecerrando los ojos. Su hermana sonrió y siguieron caminando.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Pregunto Melanie.

-¿Cómo te fue con mama?-Le pregunto devuelta.

-Ok, ya entendí-Dijo Melanie sin dejar de sonreír-¿Entonces nos quedamos con el rojo?-Pregunto un poco decepcionada.

-Ya te dije que si-Ambas entraron a lugar frente a ella-Además no es para ti-

-Tampoco para ti-

-Pero yo soy la mayor, asi que elijo-

-Eso no lo sabes. Mama no recuerda nada del parto-

-Bueno pues asumo la responsabilidad-Melanie la miro con una ceja enarca-¿Qué?-

-Nada-Dijo estirando un brazo para tomar un caja-Suerte que lo tienen con este nombre, si no tendríamos que mandarlo hacer-Dijo mirando el brazalete que había dentro.

-De todas maneras ahí tiempo-Sam y Melanie fueron a la caja registradora.

-¿Quiere que lo envuelva?-

-No-Respondieron ambas y luego de haber pagado salieron del local.

-Fue lindo ver a Carly hoy-Dijo Melanie caminando por el parque con su hermana-Me recordó a…-Pero se que quedo callada y bajo la mirada.

-Mel…-Susurro Sam pero ella corrió hasta los columpios.

-¿Me meces?-Sam se acerco detrás de ella y empezó a moverla-¿Qué paso con Freddie?-

-¿Y tu como sabes que paso algo con Freddie?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Me lo dijo Carly cuando te llame para que salieras y la mandaste a ella-

-En primer lugar yo no la mande. En segundo lugar, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?-

-Ella grito: ¡Sam beso a Freddie!-Sam se golpeo con la palma la frente-Y luego me conto lo que había visto-

-Rayos-Sam rodo los ojos-Ok, no te emociones. Eso solo fue un momento de debilidad, no pasa nada entre Benson y yo ni pasara-

-¿Por qué no? A mi me agrada-

-Uno: El me odia, Dos: Esta enamorado de Carly. Tres: Y la mas obvia, soy Sam Puckett-

-Pero Sam…-

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo con firmeza. Melanie se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-De todas maneras no es conmigo con quien tienes que hacerlo-

* * *

><p>Freddie y Carly llegaron a sus departamentos. Antes de entrar se despidieron en la puerta y cada cual entro al suyo. La Señora Benson no se encontraba en casa y aunque Freddie desconocía la razón, no le preocupaba.<p>

Se dirigió a su cuarto, donde lanzo la mochila sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirse para darse una ducha y luego cambiarse e ir a casa de Carly, pero cuando apenas se estaba sacando la camisa el timbre de su casa sonó. Le pareció extraño pero se dirigió al recibidor y abrió la puerta.

-¿Gibby?-

-Hey Freddie-Lo saludo con la mano-Eh… Vine porque quería darte algo-Freddie levanto las cejas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por que no esperaste que fuera a casa de Carly?-

-Porque no quería encontrarme a Sam y perder la vida-Freddie lo miro confundido-Primero tienes que prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie que yo te lo di-El castaño lo miro confundido.

- Oye Gibby ¿Esto no puede esperar? Iba a…-

-¡Si no lo haces Sam me matara! ¡Me apuñalara, me torcerá los huesos y luego venderá mi carne en el mercado negro!-

-Ok…-Susurro despacio-Te lo prometo-Gibby busco en sus bolsillos y saco una hoja de papel.

-Lo encontré en el salón de deportes pero yo no sabia lo que estaba leyendo-Freddie tomo la hoja de papel aun confundido

-Y que se su…-

-Un consejo amigo-Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Freddie-Mejor devuélvesela a Sam antes de que se de cuenta de que lo perdió. Ahora ¡Adiós!-Gibby se despidió y salió corriendo.

Freddie cerro la puerta y camino hasta el sillón donde se sentó para empezar a leer.

"_Freddie es una buena persona. Amable, educado, paciente y… lindo. Daria todo por las personas que quiere y por eso es nuestro mejor amigo… Pero yo soy Sam Puckett. La chica que ha hecho miserable su vida._

_Lo he golpeado, maltratado y una vez se me paso por la cabeza asesinarlo, O por lo menos darle un buen susto para apartarlo._

_Solo desearía retroceder el tiempo…"_

Doblo la hoja nuevamente y se quedo pensando. La ultima frase que había escrito Sam le retumbaba en la cabeza _"Solo desearía retroceder el tiempo…"_

Si, el también desearía retroceder el tiempo. Desearía haberle dicho "Te quiero" en vez de "Te odio" cuando se dieron su primer beso y sintió esa conexión entre ellos. Desearía haber notado lo hermosa que se ponía Sam al pasar el tiempo y no lo mas femenina que se volvía Carly cada día. Desearía ver esos ojos azules brillar solo para el cuando lo viera, y entonces una pregunta aprecio en su cabeza.

_-"¿Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett?"-_

* * *

><p>Carly estaba en su cama revisando su correo, algunas tiendas y productos que podía comprar por internet. Ya había elegido algunos y aunque dudaba que a Sam le agradaran, no le preocupaba, pues ella le había prometido que la dejaría ayudarla.<p>

¡Y es que aun no lo podía creer!

Con una sonrisa cerro su laptop y camino hasta su mesa donde empezó a cepillarse el cabello.

Estaba tan emocionada que su cuerpo la contradecía y eso se había dado a notar cuando estaba en la escuela. Se sentía feliz y a la vez nerviosa y aunque Sam le había dicho que no era para tanto sabia que la rubia esta tan feliz como ella. O tal vez no…

Dejo su cepillo aun lado y tomo su celular de la mesa. Vio la imagen de fondo que tenía. Eran Freddie, Sam y ella luego de haber hecho un show de iCarly. En esa foto Sam se veía diferente, no parecía molestarle la presencia de Freddie es mas, dejaba que el la rodeara por los hombros con un brazo para acercarla.

Debió haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que no estaba enamorada de Brad.

Dando un suspiro, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala. Tenia miedo de que las cosas entre Sam y Freddie se pusieran mas tensas y es conocía muy bien a Sam y por eso lo decía. No quería perder a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos, pero tampoco quería que la relación entre ellos se destruyera.

La puerta se abrió y Carly se vio obligada a dejar de pensar en eso cuando Spencer entro. Con una gran sonrisa camino hasta el y se preparo para darle la gran noticia.

-Spencer…-

* * *

><p>Sam miro la hora que marcaba el reloj de la cocina. Seis de la tarde.<p>

Hace un par de horas Melanie y ella habían regresado a casa y como era de costumbre su madre no estaba aunque a diferencia de otras veces, sabían por donde andaba.

No había hecho gran cosa en su salida con Melanie, solo dar una vuelta, comer dulces, comprar algunas cosas y finalmente ir al parque antes de regresar. A decir verdad no le apetecía mucho salir ese día pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo por Melanie. Sabía que nunca había sido el prototipo perfecto de "hermana mayor" pero eso era lo que Melanie más necesitaba ahora.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y sin muchos ánimos camino hacia la puerta. Seguramente seria un vendedor que Espumita sacaría corriendo si se ponía insistente ya que no podía golpearlo porque eso solo le aumentaría puntos para volver a la correccional.

-Hola Sam-La rubia se quedo de piedra a ver a Freddie frente a ella.

Freddie llevaba puesto un pantalón azul oscuro (casi negro) y un abrigo de rayas azul con blanco. Estaba perfectamente peinado y eso antes los ojos de Sam lo hacia ver perfecto. Mordiéndose un poco el labio desvió la mirada y pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No-Freddie la miro molesto-Ya, bueno, entra-Freddie paso por su lado y Sam cerro la puerta. Cuando se volteo se encontró a Freddie parado en medio de la sala con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos.

-¿Me das algo de tomar?-

-Al grano Benson-Sam camino hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua que dejo en cima de la mesa, Freddie se acerco y ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas.

-¿Dónde estabas hoy al final de la escuela? Faltaste a la última clase…-

-Como si realmente te importara-Dijo cortante-Ve al grano-

-Si me importa y venia aquí para pedirte una cita-Contesto molesto pero un silencio se formo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Freddie miraba a Sam incomodo pero de un momento a otro esta reacciono y le sonrió con burla.

-¿Una cita?-Pregunto levantándose-Le pides una cita a alguien cuando quieres conocer mas a esa persona ¿Pero sabes que? Tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien-Camino hasta la puerta-Seria lo mismo de siempre Freward solo que sin Carly ni Brad de por medio-Dijo abriéndola.

-Espera, déjame ver si entendí-Freddie se puso de pie-Vine aquí para pedirte una cita porque tu me besaste en el encierro y pensé que eso era lo que querías ¿Y ahora te burlas y me votas?-

-Que inteligente Benson-Dijo Sam apuntando la puerta-Ahora vete-Freddie camino hacia la salida molesto pero antes de irse volteo a verla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sam?-La rubia sintió un golpe en su corazón. _"Quiero que me ames"_

-Yo…-Intento decir pero se corto-Adiós Benson, ojala que la próxima vez que alguien te bese tengas mas suerte y te agrade-Cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella hasta resbalar y quedar sentada en el suelo.

Del otro lado Freddie miraba la puerta con tristeza. Había sido difícil para el tomar la decisión de venir a hablar con ella.

En uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón tenia la hoja que Gibby le había dado. La saco y se agacho para pasarla por debajo de la puerta pero se arrepintió y volvió a guardarla. No, no se la devolvería.

Sam le debía una disculpa por lo que había hecho, o tal vez, solo estaba buscando una escusa para acercarse de nuevo a ella…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Si, ya se lo que están pensando ¿Un nuevo fic? ¿Y que paso con el otro? Les soy sincera me he quedado trabada en "Arruine tu vida" He hecho tres posibles continuaciones pero ninguna me convence y por eso no he actualizado el tercer capitulo._

_Con respecto a esta historia… Uh, llevaba tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza :D Asi que las cosas ahora se complicaran un poquito para Sam y Freddie Muajaja ¡No me maten! Yo los quiero._

_¿Les cuento un secreto? Soy mi Bella Genio y si me dejan un review yo les concedo un deseo ;D_

_P.D: ¿Cuál creen que se la sorpresita que les tenga preparada Pam a sus hijas?_


	2. Noticias

**Declaración: **iCarly no me pertenece, sino Freddie se casaría conmigo y no con Sam (Ustedes saben que harían lo mismo chicas Seddie!)

**2.-Noticias.**

Sam se despertó al escuchar los sollozos que venían cerca de su habitación. Dando un suspiro corrió las sabanas hacia un lado y se dirigió a la cocina. En 10 minutos preparo una taza de chocolate y subió de nuevo pero esta vez a la alcoba de su hermana.

-Mel-La llamo abriendo la puerta y entrando. Su hermana estaba acostada de lado por lo que no podía verle la cara pero Sam camino hasta la mesita de noche que estaba a lado y prendió la lámpara.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte-Dijo Melanie tratando de regular su voz. Sam se sentó a su lado y dejo la taza sobre la mesita.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que crees que no me doy cuenta-Melanie bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Yo…-Intento decir pero se callo cuando su hermana se acerco y la abrazo. Melanie dejo rodar las lágrimas y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Sam que le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla.

-Oye Melanie, se que no soy la mejor gemela en el mundo que hayas podido tener-Melanie se sentó en la cama-Pero estoy haciendo el intento…-Su gemela le sonrió tristemente y se seco las lagrimas.

-¿Eso es para mi?-Pregunto señalando al taza.

-Si y tómatelo ya, que tuve que resistir mucho para no tragármelo en el camino-Melanie asintió aun con la sonrisa y se llevo al taza a la boca-Oye… ¿No quieres hablar de eso aun verdad?-

-No… creo… que pueda-Sam le dio un ligero toque en la espalda.

-Esta bien-Se cruzo de brazos-Tu no me presionas con Freddie yo no te presiono con esto-Melanie sonrió insinuante.

-¿Quién esta hablando de Freddie?-Sam se sonrojo al darse cuanta que lo había mencionado sin ningún motivo.

-Argg-Gruño rodando los ojos-A veces se me olvida que eres una Puckett-

* * *

><p>Carly llego hasta su casillero y vio a Sam guardando unos libros.<p>

-¿Ese es el de Quimica?-Pregunto señalando uno-¡Pero si nos toca ahora!-Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Solo quiero dormir-Dijo lanzando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Freddie se acercaba.

Carly lo saludo con la mano y camino hasta el salón dejándolos solos. El timbre sonó Y Sam soltó un soplido antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto asustada cuando lo vio observándola. Y de nuevo hacia esa expresión que lo hacia ver endemoniadamente atractivo.

-Yo estudio aquí-Respondió con voz seria. Sam enarco una ceja y recordó lo que había sucedido ayer. Agarro su mochila e intento irse pero Freddie cruzo un brazo delante de ella para impedírselo.

-¿Quieres que te lo tuerza?-Pregunto observándolo-Quita eso de ahí Freward-Freddie bajo el brazo con una mirada molesta. Dio vuelta y camino a su casillero.

-No te preocupes Puckett-Dijo guardando algunas cosas-No pienso molestarte mas-Cerro el casillero con un golpe y entro al salón seguido por la mirada de Sam.

* * *

><p>-Hola Carly-La saludo Brad sentándose a su lado.<p>

-Hey Brad-Contesto con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Ese chico tenia muy buena vibra-Quería pedirte disculpas… ya sabes, por lo de Sam… en el encierro-Brad dibujo una pequeña sonrisa observando hacia el frente.

-No hay problema. Vi los resultados del Mood Face-Brad se giro a observarla-Pero si te soy sincero… No creo que sea a mi a quien se refería-Carly se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza.

-Eh… Si. Ya lo sabemos-Brad asintió sin decir nada pues era evidente que no era cómodo para Carly hablar de eso-Oye…-Carly lo llamo.

-Dime-

-¿Te gustaría venir hoy a mi casa a cenar con Spencer, Sam y Freddie?-

-Seguro. Podríamos planear nuevas cosas para iCarly también ¿No?-

-Es una buena idea-Dijo sonriendo-La verdad no se si Sam quiera que alguien mas lo sepa, pero creo que todas maneras se van a enterar pronto…-Brad frunció el seño.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Veras, es que hoy celebraremos…-Empezó Carly pero el profesor entro al salón interrumpiéndolos.

-Bien jovencitos, vayan a sus asientos y cierren la boca-Dijo colocando el maletín sobre la mesa. Carly se volteo para buscar a Sam en lo puestos de atrás, pero solo encontró a Freddie sentado junto un compañero. De Sam, no había rastro.

"_¿Otra vez Sam?"_

* * *

><p>Sam entro a su casa dando un portazo.<p>

-¿Qué no estabas en la escuela?-Le pregunto Melanie desde la mesa.

Hace menos de una hora había despertado. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana pero ella sentía que había dormido mucho para su gusto. Claro, todo se debía a la desvelada que se dio la noche anterior con su hermana.

-¿Por qué es tan idiota?-Pregunto Sam tomando un pedazo de pan y lanzandose sobre el sillón. Melanie sonrió de lado y camino hacia ella.

-Porque si no fuera asi, no te habrías enamorado de el-

-¡Cállate!-Le advirtió señalándola.

-Vamos Sam. ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?-

-Nada-Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Escuche voces discutiendo y no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que no pudiera reconocer la de Freddie-Melanie se sentó frente a ella-Lo peor es que crees que no me doy cuenta…-Repitió la frase que su hermana le había dicho.

-No me manipules con eso-La regaño Sam. Melanie enarco una ceja-¡Ay ya! ¡Bueno!-Dijo rodando los ojos-Te contare-Melanie se puso de pie y fue por su taza de café.

-Te escucho-

-Freddie vino ayer para pedirme… Una cita-La rubia se sonrojo al recordar esto ultimo.

-Y tu se la negaste-Respondió segura de nuevo sentándose.

-Lo hizo por compromiso-Gruño Sam-Además ¿Para que una cita? No hay nada que no sepa de el ni nada que el no sepa de mi…-

-Bueno…-

-Nada que no deba saber de mi-Recalco Sam.

-¿Y no has pensado que tal vez el este enamorado de ti?-

-Eso imposible-Dijo observando hacia otro lado con tristeza-El nunca va a dejar de querer a Carly, y asi decidiera enamorarse de mi no duraría. Nadie se enamora por decisión propia-Melanie dejo su taza de café aun lado.

-Sam…-La llamo seria.

-¿Uh? Lo siento, lo olvide-Se disculpo cuando vio la cara seria que traía Melanie.

-No importa-Volvió a tomar de su taza-Y… ¿Si lo conquistas?-

-Ok, se te fundió el cerebro con ese café-Dijo molesta-Además ya intente eso de ser "mas amble, educada, considerable y linda"-Dijo con voz graciosa. Melanie sonrió.

-Bueno, no es la única manera-Sam miro extrañada la sonrisa de Melanie-Tu eres muy bonita…-

-¡Ah no! ¡Olvídalo!-Se levanto en seguida-¡Si Carly no estuviera viva diría que te entro su espíritu!-Melanie soltó una carcajada.

-Como has cambiado Sammy…-

* * *

><p>Carly, Brad y Freddie salieron del salón.<p>

-¿Entonces nos vemos esta noche?-Pregunto Freddie volteándose a verlos.

-Si. Planearemos algunas cosas para iCarly antes de cenar-Respondió Carly-Yo me encargo de avisarle a Sam-

-No la he visto, por cierto-Dijo Brad buscándola por el pasillo.

-Oh… Debe estar ocupada-Dijo Carly sin mucha importancia-Listo ya le envié un mensaje-Menciono sonriendo y alzando un poco su celular.

-Genial. Llevare dulces-Dijo Brad-Los veo luego-Se despidió agitando la mano.

-Bye-Dijo Carly-¿Qué le hiciste a Sam?-Pregunto con voz seria una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué crees que le hice algo?-Pregunto de vuelta.

-Porque la ultima vez que la vi te deje con ella-

-¿No dijiste que estaba ocupada?-Respondió molesto-Es tu amiga, habla con ella-

-Ya basta-Dijo Carly-He aguantado sus peleas por años y no voy a permitir que se comporten asi porque están enamorados-

-Eso díselo a ella-Freddie camino hasta su casillero-Intente arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero ahora resulta que me odia de nuevo-

-No es cierto ¡Ella te beso!-

-Si, y luego cuando le pedí una cita me voto-Carly miro a Freddie resignada.

-Hablare con Sam-Dijo empezando a caminar.

* * *

><p>Carly salió de Ridgeway y se despidió de Brad y de Freddie. Ellos tenían planes esta tarde y eso a Carly le agradaba. Por muchos años siempre habían sido los tres: Freddie, Sam y ella, pero Carly sabía que Freddie necesitaba un amigo con quien compartir sus cosas, cosas que normalmente no pude compartir con una chica.<p>

Camino hasta la estación de autobús y espero que llegara el número que la llevaba a casa de Sam, no le había avisado que iba ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si Sam nunca hacia lo mismo con ella. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se dejo llevar por la música que salía de sus audífonos.

En menos de media hora estuvo frente a la casa de Sam, un lugar normal por fuera, pero que por dentro-Y sobretodo en la habitación de su mejor amiga-Era un desastre.

Cuando llego a la puerta dudo si tocar el timbre o no, pero al final termino haciéndolo. Ella no tenía la clase de modales que tenia Sam.

-¡Melanie!-Exclamo cuando vio a la copia exacta de su mejor amiga frente a ella, al menos por fuera.

-Carly, que gusto-Melanie se hizo aun lado y la dejo pasar-Me sorprende que vengas para aca-

-Quería hablar con Sam-Carly miro a su alrededor-Se nota que estas aquí, todo esta limpio-Melanie asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sam no es la persona mas ordenada y mi mama menos, sobretodo ahora que…-

-¡Oh si!-Carly junto las manos-Spencer hará una cena hoy para celebrarlo, tienes que venir-Carly pareció ver a Melanie tensarse.

-No esperaba que Spencer lo tomara con tanta alegría-Susurro caminando hacia la cocina.

-Bueno. Ya sabes que Sam a sido como la hermana malvada que nunca tuvo-Carly sonrio-Por eso lo hace tan feliz la noticia. Además es algo nuevo viniendo de los Puckett-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Le pregunto Melanie.

-Umm… No. Luego veré cuando este con Sam-Melanie asintió-Entonces, ¿Vendrás con nosotras?-Melanie se sorprendió.

-¿Sam también ira?-

-La obligare-Melanie sonrió comprendiendo.

-Lo pensare-Carly la observo extrañada.

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿O es que no te gusta la idea de que tu mama…?-

-No es eso-Negó Melanie ocultando la mirada-No se si deba estar celebrando-

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Regresaste a Seatle por la noticia que te dio tu mama ¿No?-Melanie se quedo callada por unos segundos en lo que Sam bajo las escaleras y las interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Carly? ¿Viniste a traerme la tarea? Por que si es asi no la hare-

-Claro que no Sam-Dijo la castaña cuando vio a su amiga bajar-Vine ha hablar de _**otro**_ asunto…-Melanie observo a Sam con una sonrisa.

-Las dejare solas-Melanie camino hasta las escaleras pero le susurro algo a Sam cuando paso por su lado, que desde el punto de vista de Carly la hizo sonrojar. Vio que su amiga volteaba a ver molesta su gemela pero regresaba su mirada hacia al frente cuando se quedaron solas.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Bobadas-Dijo Sam sin importancia-¿Qué me vas a decir de Freddie?-

-¿Cómo sabes que vengo a hablar de Freddie?-Sam rodo los ojos.

-Como si no te conociera y con lo de Brad, no me quedan dudas de lo que eres capaz-Carly la miro apenada.

-Ya me disculpe con el. En serio lo siento-Dijo sentándose en el sillón-¿Pero quien iba a pensar que estabas enamorada de Freddie? ¡Por Dios! ¡Freddie!-

-Wow, que gran apoyo-Carly se arrepintió en seguida por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpo rápidamente-Solo quería ser una buena amiga-Dijo algo triste. Sam soltó un suspiro y hablo.

-Tu eres la mejor amiga, cuando no te entrometes en mi vida-

-Ay, que considerada-Sam sonrió divertida.

-Ya Shay-Sam se sentó apoyando la espalda en el brazo del sillón-Te escuchare solo por eso. Por que eres mi mejor amiga-Carly la miro molesta pero luego relajo su expresión y tomo aire.

-¿Por qué rechazaste a Freddie?-Pregunto esperando que ella no explotara.

-¿Ya te fue con el chisme?-

-No se trata de eso Sam-Carly la miro seria-El la esta pasando muy mal-

-Claro, que difícil es que tu mejor amiga este enamorada de ti mientras que tu amas a la otra ¿No?-

-Es en serio Sam, si dejaras de pensar que te va a rechazar te darías cuanta que esta enamorado de ti-Sam soltó un soplido.

-¡Por favor Carly! El solo esta confundido, le di un besito y ahora cree que siente algo por mi, solo por que se ve obligado a hacerlo-

-Eso no es cierto. El te quiere-Le insistió la castaña.

-¿Cómo esperas que crea eso de la noche a la mañana cuando lo he visto andar tras de ti los últimos cuatro años?-

-¿Y como esperas tu que se tome que estas enamorada de el, luego de cuatro años de torturarlo?-Sam se quedo callada-¿Lo ves?-La rubia soltó un soplido.

-Hablare con el ¿Contenta?-Carly sonrió-Pero solo por nuestra "amistad"-Dijo haciendo comillas-Luego de eso no se hablara mas del tema del encierro-

-Pero…-

-Es eso o me voy de Seatle-Carly frunció el seño.

-Tu no harías eso-

-¿Quieres probar?-Ambas se miraron molesta.

-Bien-Acepto Carly-Pero no creas que Freddie va a pensar lo mismo-Sam se encogió de hombros con queminportismo-¿Pedimos una pizza?-Pregunto tomando el teléfono.

-Solo si tu la pagas-Carly rodo los rodos.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco y media cuando Freddie salió d e su departamento para ir al de Carly. Cuando entro en al cocina encontró a Spencer haciendo su famoso tacos de Espagueti.<p>

-¿Qué hay Spens?-Le pregunto acercándose.

-¡Una gran cena para celebra hoy!-Dijo entusiasmado-En unos meses tendré que hacer mas de estos… Umm…-Freddie apoyo los brazo en la mesa del computador.

-¿Y que estamos celebrando?-Pregunto interesado.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Carly?-Freddie negó.

-No-

-Bueno entonces creo que debería decírtelo Sam, después de todo ella es la mas involucrada-El castaño frunció el seño confundido.

-¿Sam?-Pregunto mirándolo-¿Acaso robo un banco y somos millonarios?-

-No... Aún-Ambos sonrieron-Pero si quieres saberlo, sube. Ella esta arriba desde hace como una hora-

-Con Carly supongo-

-En realidad no, ella y el chico nuevo guapo salieron-Spencer se detuvo-¿Crees que tenga algo con mi hermanita?-

-Lo dudo-Dijo recordando lo que habían hecho en el encierro.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces ¡Ve!-Lo empujo Spencer-Mientras yo me concentro en hacer mas cosas exquisitas-Freddie lo miro extrañado pero subió por las escaleras en busca de Sam.

* * *

><p>La rubia llevaba hay cerca de una hora y media.<p>

Luego de hablar con Carly, comer una pizza y alimentar a Espumita, ambas habían salido de su casa para ir a la de su mejor amiga. Carly había insistido para que Melanie fuera pero tuvo que intervenir cuando su gemela de le dirigió una mirada de ayuda. Aunque la noticia hacia muy felices a todos-incluso a ella-sabia que Melanie no estaba en condiciones de celebrar nada.

Cuando llegaron Spencer corrió hasta ella y le dio un abrazo, grito algunas cosas inentendibles y le dio vueltas en el aire hasta marearla. Todo eso le parecía ridículo, pero era Spencer asi que… ¿Qué más daba? Además Carly se había puesto igual el primer día, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez fuera cuestión genética.

Lo mas extraño era cuando había aparecido Brad. Apenas y cruzo la puerta cuando le dirigió una sonrisa a Carly y esta igual, parecía que se leyeran los pensamientos entre ellos, además de parecer muy contentos. Cuando supo lo que estaban celebrando, la felicito de una manera mas "normal" algo que agradecía mucho ya que la locura su mejor amiga y Spencer la estaban matando, pero todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando escucho la puerta del estudio abrirse.

Se giro en su Puff para saber quien era y su corazón empezó a latir al ver a Freddie entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola-Le dijo no muy seguro de que ella le contestara.

-Hola-Respondió esta vez pero sin ningún tono de molestia-¿Spencer te mando a buscarme?-Pregunto regresando su mirada al frente.

-Si y no-Se acerco hacia ella por detrás-Me dijo que estabas aquí y que tenias algo que decirme-

-_"Carly"-_Pensó molesta_-"Si este fue otros de tus planes te…"-_

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Sam levanto la mirada y asintió bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Lamento haberte echado de mi casa ayer…-Freddie la miro sorprendida-Tu solo querías ser un buen amigo y yo lo arruine, como siempre…-

-No hay problema-Dijo Freddie juntando sus manos.

-Tampoco quiero involucrar a Carly en esto-Dijo mirándolo-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que esta pasando…-Freddie también la miro.

-Me parece bien-

-Y…-Sam se sintió incomoda.

-Ten-Freddie estiro la mano con una hoja. Sam lo miro confundido pero la agarro y la abrió para leer lo que decía.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-Pregunto rápidamente al reconocer que era lo que había escrito ayer.

"_¡Estupida!" "¡Estupida!" "¡Estupida!"_

-La encontré-Sam frunció el seño.

-No me mientas-Le dijo molesta.

-La encontré en el aula de deportes-Respondió sin verla.

-¡Ay por favor! Cada vez que mientes desvías la mirada y miras hacia arriba-Sam se sintió tonta por lo que había dicho-Es decir… eso le escuche decir a la loca… digo… tu madre-

-¿Desde cuando le pones atención a mi madre?-

-¡Desde cuando crees me creo tus mentiras!-Freddie sonrió de lado.

-Es muy bonito… lo que escribiste-Sam miro hacia el frente.

-Yo solo quería arreglar esto para que las cosas entre Carly, tu yo estén bien nada mas-La rubia le lanzo la hoja-Quédatela-

-Pero yo no quiero dejar las cosas asi-Sam se levanto.

-No empieces Freddie, no estoy de humor-Dijo acercándose y encendiendo la laptop del carrito-¿Por qué rayos…?-Pregunto molesta aplastando el botón. Freddie se acerco a ella y encendió algo del carrito.

-Ahora intenta-Le hizo caso y esta vez la computadora si prendió.

-Quien sabe lo que le harás a esta cosa…-Freddie se coloco a su lado.

-Sam…-Susurro cerca de su oído lo que hizo a la rubia sonrojar.

-¿Sabes que estamos celebrando hoy?-Pregunto tratando de evitarlo.

-Eso trato saber desde hace rato pero Spencer dijo que eras la mas involucrada y por eso debías decírmelo tu-

-Muy bien-Sam se giro a verlo-Dale la bienvenida a una nueva Puckett-

-No entiendo…-Dijo Freddie confuso.

-Mi mama esta embarazada-Freddie tardo unos segundo en reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Que mi mama esta esperando un bebe…-

-¿Pero cómo?-Sam rodo los ojos.

-Veras Freddo cuando el conejito y la conejita…-

-No me refiero a eso-Le dijo serio-¿Por eso Carly enloqueció?-

-Si y Spencer también, creo que Brad fue única persona normal en reaccionar-

-Pues… Felicidades, creo…-Sam sonrió.

-No me molesta-Dijo la rubia-Me gustan los bebes-Busco algo en la laptop-Y a Melanie le hará bien…-Freddie ignoro ese ultimo comentario.

-¿Y cuantos meses tiene?-

-Cuatro. Me lo dijo la noche del encierro-

-Aun tenemos que hablar-Sam contuvo el aire.

-Ya basta por hoy-Dijo y salió del estudio.

* * *

><p>Carly y Brad entraron al departamento rieron. Ambos habían salido en busca de unos ingredientes para enseñarle a Carly a hacer unos dulces pero sin querer se habían tardado.<p>

-¡Carly!-Grito Spencer desde al cocina.

-Hola Spencer ¿Y Sam?-

-Arriba con Freddie-Carly y Brad se miraron.

-Ah… ¿Y como cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?-Pregunto tratando de ser discreta pero no funciono ya que Brad se rio al verla.

-Creo que media hora-Sam bajo en ese momento por las escaleras-Mírala ahí esta-Brad y Carly se voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes se fueron a fabricar los ingredientes?-Pregunto llegando hasta ellos-Demoraron tres horas-

-Si hubiéramos sabido que no estabas sola tardábamos mas-Dijo Carly y Sam la miro fulminante.

-Bueno ya-Spencer se acerco-¡Freddie!-Grito para que bajara.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo llegando. El y Sam se dedicaron una mirada.

-Estamos aquí reunidos…-

-¡Pasemos a la comida!-Dijo Sam y todos la siguieron hasta la mesa.

-Por lo menos déjame decir que celebramos-Sam rodo los ojos.

-Bien. Hazlo-Spencer se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¡Vas a tener una hermanita!-Celebro estrechándola-¡Y yo voy a ser tío! ¡El tío Spencer!-Carly sonrió.

-¿Cómo saben que es niña?-Le pregunto Brad a Carly.

-Sam lo supone-

-No lo supongo estoy segura-Los cinco se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Brad se despido luego de dos horas y se fue casa mientras que Carly empezó a lavar los trastes de la cena y Spencer se fue a dar un baño a la ducha. Por un momento Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos de nuevo pero la rubia prefirió sentarse cerca de su amiga para asi evitar cualquier conversación entre ellos.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-pregunto desde el lavadero.

-Creo que si-Sam saco su celular-Melanie dice que mama ya llego asi que puede hacerse cargo de ella-Carly y Freddie se voltearon a verla.

-¿Pasa algo con tu hermana?-

-No-Negó sintiéndose culpable por mentirles-Iré a tu habitación-Sam se levanto de la silla y camino hacia las escaleras pero a medio camino su celular empezó a sonar.

De: Freddie.

Para: Sam.

"_No me rendiré"_

A Sam le dio un poco de gracia ese mensaje y volteo a ver a Freddie que la observaba serio. Dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Yo de nuevo xD<em>

_Amm… Tarde en actualizar por varios motivos pero no puedo especificar ninguno ahora. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios ¡Me hacen taaaaan Feliz! :D Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado aunque a mi no tanto, estaba mas dormida que despierta cuando lo escribi jeje._

_En el próximo capitulo pondré mucho mas seddie :D_

_Hasta pronto!_

_P.D: ¿Cuántos capítulos creen que tendrá este fic? _


End file.
